1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates, in general, to record keeping and, more specifically, to storage apparatus for storing a group of records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern business world, the efficient storage of business forms, such as letters and records, is essential to efficient organization and operation of the business. In achieving such efficiency, the business records must be stored in as compact a manner as possible and yet, at the same time, allow for easy retrieval during daily business operations. This is especially critical in storing small rectangular cards, containing idicia of computer programs or the so-called magnetic cards utilized by modern word processing equipment. Such types of business records must be retained in groups, with the cards in each group maintained in a predetermined order.
It is common to store these types of business records in standard file drawers formed with front, rear, side and bottom portions and an open top. The cards are arranged in the desired groups and order and disposed in a vertical upstanding manner within the drawer. However, problems of quick identification and retrieval of a desired group of cards is difficult in standard file drawer arrangements, as well as maintaining the cards in a vertical orientation to prevent damage to the cards and to permit more compact storage.
A variety of filing apparatus, including file drawers and file dividers or envelopes, are well-known to the skilled artisan. Such apparatus includes a bill file disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 193,296 wherein a plurality of dividers are positioned within a file drawer. The dividers having notches in the sides thereof which engage a pair of strips disposed along the horizontal sides of the drawer. Papers or other records are placed between the dividers if desired, with the dividers being slidingly moveable along the strip so as to accommodate different numbers of papers or records therebetween.
It is also known to provide dividers which include apertures at the top end thereof which engage horizontally extending strips in the side of a file drawer to hold the file in a vertical upright position and to permit sliding movement of the file dividers within the drawer, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,168.
However, such file or record keeping apparatus are difficult to use with the small rectangular cards. In the first instance, no means are provided for maintaining the cards securely together in a predetermined order between the dividers so as to permit easy and quick retrieval of an entire group of cards or records. In the latter apparatus, the horizontal rods must be removed from the drawer to permit removal of the file dividers from the drawer for rearrangement of the file system.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a storage apparatus for business records which overcomes the problems associated with prior art filing apparatus in storing business records or documents. It would also be desirable to provide a file storage apparatus which maintains the business records together in a group and in predetermined order within each group so as to facilitate easy removal of a group of records from the file drawer. It would also be desirable to provide a storage apparatus which allows quick and easy removal of the file divider from the file drawer. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a storage apparatus which protects the business records contained therein from damage and which maintains the records in a vertical position within the storage apparatus.